


I Support Cavemen with Pubic Lice Going on Journeys in the Mountains

by Calicornia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Simpsons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: Kylo Ren is upset.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Marge Simpson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I Support Cavemen with Pubic Lice Going on Journeys in the Mountains

The Cavemen with Pubic Lice support group was having a quarrel. Kylo Ren wanted in, but nobody wanted to think about his pubes. There was nothing but the void after the Caveman with Pubic Lice support group, so he took to the mountains.

Looking at her own mon pubis, covered in the wet morning dew lay Marge Simpson. She was in awe of her own beauty, but not vain. She never took her pussy for granted, not ever. Her vagina, her labia, and her mon pubis gave her energy that bound her to Mother Earth. She was the spirit of the mountains.

Her pubic hair could put any Caveman to shame, and it was lice free. Free of the restraints of humankind, Marge's pussy echoed out in repose. It craved intercourse.

Kylo Ren was walking through the mountains, on his journey. He wasn't in the Dick Cheese Mountains, no, he was in the Fanboy and Chum Chum mountains. He sat and watched a mother Kyle call out to her cubs, a long string of Kylelets running to her. In their hands, was Hans. Kylo Ren shed a tear, if only his father loved him.

Fanboys and Chum Chums were annoying, but they didn't bite like the Kyles did. Kylo Ren made sure to use them as a force field, protecting him from Boogs and Kyles, but worst of all, Ozs. The ones that hate Star Wars.

"I have many statues of cavemen with bushy, busy pubes!" Oz called out, but Kylo Ren knew better than to pay him mind. Nobody else but him could feel it, but it was there. His throbbing light saber acted as a compass to the fair maiden he was seeking.

"Don't forget, you WERE one of US!" One of the Kyles hissed from the bushes, a Snape coming to collect him. The evolution of Kyle to Snape to Kylo Ren, the trickle down economics of British males. 

"Son, he is going to evolve. We can't stop him. He will mega evolve."

Kylo parted the leaves, and there she was.

A beautiful 30 foot tall woman with enormous blue hair. Fully naked, her neon yellow skin glimmered with morning dew. Her vagina covered by a huge, pube lice free bush. Kylo Ren was on a journey in the mountains.

"Hey there." Marge smiled, uncrossing her legs and revealing her beautiful yonic meat clam.

Kylo Ren stared at it, feeling his cum grow. He had to plant it, and fast. His pants fell off.

Marge has an anti Fanboy and Chum Chum character force field so no Fanboys or Chum Chums were harmed.

Kylo Ren's pants fell off. His cum cum revealed. It was round. The cum popped off of Kylo Ren's body and into the hot spring pumpkin patch that Marge Simpson lay in.

"Oooooooooh~" Marge moaned, radiation shooting out of her vagina and onto the cum. The reversal of roles, chicken gender roles. Now this is what feminist Pickle Rick is fighting for.

The cum began to crack, both participants gazing in awe. This is the fastest something like this has happened, and probably ever will happen. Kylo smiled, he really stuck it to those pube lice cavmen.

The cum opened up, and out came their beautiful lovechild.

It was the man behind the slaughter, Purple Guy.

He smirked, but then he didn't.


End file.
